


Culture Clash

by bbaker221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bukkake, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Non-con that turns into (questionable) consent by the end, Orgy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbaker221/pseuds/bbaker221
Summary: Written for Sub Obi week! I didn't have it in me to write a bunch of little stories for it, so decided to do one longer one that hits the mark of multiple days all at once! This story covers elements of prompts from 5 of the days:December 29 - Forced orgasms/overstimulation, December 30 - Public, January 1 - Rough sex, January 3 - Slavery (consensual or not) and/or Free use kink, and January 4 - Sharing fantasiesThe clone troopers under his command find out that General Kenobi has been neglecting his physical sexual needs, and decide that this blatant disregard for his own health will not stand under their watch. They care about their general, and they’re going to sort out the situation, whether he likes it or not. (And have a really, really good time doing so, but that’s definitely secondary to the point!)
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, 501st Legion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 384
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	Culture Clash

**Author's Note:**

> Skip to the end note if you want/need additional clarification on the nature of the non-con before reading the story

“Compliments to our visiting brethren from the 501st. Captain Rex, would you care to do the honors?” Cody stepped aside with a gracious smile and a small bow, waving one hand toward the gagged, trussed up man squirming in restraints suspended in the middle of the room.

“Oh, you are just too good to me, _vod_. I’ll make sure to fast track that equipment transfer we talked about from the Resolute as soon as I’m back,” Rex purred, his voice a low rumble of anticipation. “You sure he’s gonna stay where we put him? Jedi can be plenty stubborn, and they don’t always know what’s best for themselves.”

Kenobi had stirred with as much limited movement as he was capable of within the restraints when Rex had entered the room, a few muffled noises of pleading and protest audible from behind his gag. When Rex had not been moved by the transparent performance of distress, and had shown no inclination to undo the hard work of his brothers, the Jedi had quieted back down on his own quickly enough.

Cody shrugged, a smile curving his mouth as he laid a fond, possessive hand on his general’s bare shoulder. “Shouldn’t be any issues. These restraints are intended for captured enemy Force-users; the material they’re constructed with is immune to Force tampering. And you don’t have to worry about him trying anything on you directly. The general promised he’d never use the Force against any of us without our consent. He always keeps his word.”

Rex nodded, and let his eyes trace hungrily along Kenobi’s smooth, well-muscled limbs, one hand reaching out to stroke appreciatively down his defined chest, taking a quick detour to gently tweak one of those pert little nipples to gauge its sensitivity, more than satisfied with the sharp jump of reaction it garnered. He slid his hand down along a taut stomach that quivered enticingly in the wake of his fingertips, stopping just at the edge of where that trail of dark auburn hair started to thicken. He stared for a moment into beautiful gray-blue eyes, wide with something like shock, pupils already starting to dilate with arousal.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured softly, maintaining that intense eye contact and stroking slowly down through a neat patch of curly hair with just his fingertips until he found what he was looking for. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m going to take good care of you.” He smiled a little as Kenobi shook under his hand, his eyes darting away and head turning to the side as a blush bloomed along his cheeks and flushed the skin of his neck and chest a pretty shade of pink.

The light rosy color was a sharp contrast against the slim sliver of bright cherry red that was all that was visible of the spherical gag that had been shoved into his mouth and secured behind his head, forcing the general’s lips to remain parted open in a distractingly fetching way. Rex watched for several silent moments, finding that he genuinely wanted to see how far down the blush would run, so that he could remember this moment and apply it in the future when the general was all bundled up again behind the 17 layers of tunics and tabards and robes that he typically preferred.

For star’s sake, the man even came to the gym to spar wearing three-layered outfits and a high collared shirt!

As it turned out, the little prickles of gooseflesh and pinked skin dipped down nearly as far as the general’s perked-up nipples before beginning to slow and lose momentum, and Rex couldn’t quite stop himself from reaching out with his unoccupied hand to delicately trace one finger in a meandering line along that nearly invisible border while continuing to his explorations further down.

He was watching closely enough to note Kenobi’s minute tremble, the way he managed to twist his head within the restraints just a little more to avert his face in response to the touch.

Apparently, he was a shy one. Rex was admittedly a bit surprised to discover it, but very, very pleased. There was something about coaxing the shy ones along, until they were so overwhelmed with sensation that all of their inhibitions fell by the wayside, that had always appealed to him. And for a partner as lovely and beloved of the 212th as Kenobi was, Rex was more than happy to be as patient as need be to make sure he left this session well and truly taken care of.

Rex glanced down in time to see the other man’s rapidly swelling cock twitch a little in excitement, even just the initial teasing, feather-light brushes against the base of his erection enough to cause a visible reaction.

“You’ve been neglecting him for far too long,” Rex noted, politely keeping the worst of his disapproval from his voice. After all, he and his men were still guests here on the Negotiator. “If you’re going to claim him as one of yours, you need to take better care of his health. Just look how much he’s shaking with only this mild stimulation so far. And he’s got a lot of spunk saved up in there. He’s desperately overdue for a long, thorough session.”

Rex had reached down to gently cup Kenobi’s balls in one hand as he spoke, squeezing lightly and rolling them in his palm to get a better measure of their fullness. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across the soft, crinkled skin in reassurance as Kenobi trembled and futilely tried to twitch his groin away from his probing fingers before falling still again, his teeth audibly grinding down against the gag stuffed into his mouth, his face still averted.

“We had thought he was taking care of his own needs with the other Jedi,” Cody protested defensively. “You’ve seen how he flirts. I started to suspect otherwise recently, with how much stress he’s been holding onto and his irregular sleep patterns, but I didn’t know for sure he was being this medically irresponsible until this afternoon. You can be assured we won’t let it get this bad again. The Jedi might be fine with letting him dodge basic health requirements, but he’ll find we’re less willing to turn a blind eye and let him neglect himself.”

Rex couldn’t say he’d anticipated being designated as primary lead for this session with the 212th’s general when he and the other members of the 501st had been invited along this evening to participate, but he also couldn’t deny his pride and pleasure at being selected for the task. He’d taken on this role often enough for others (and been specifically by-name requested often enough by those within and outside of the 501st for it as well) that he had no lack of confidence in his ability to pull this off and give the Jedi’s body the working over it required until his bodily needs were fully satiated. 

The general really _had_ clearly been neglecting himself to an unhealthy degree, and Rex cared about him enough, as both a leader and a burgeoning friend, that he was determined to do his part well and make sure he was taken care of as thoroughly as he deserved to be. 

“Put him down on his back, if you don’t mind,” Rex requested, sliding one of his fingers into his own mouth to thoroughly wet it before bringing it up to trace along the edges of the gag, caressing the stretched-wide lips of the Jedi and adding a layer of moisture for him. With Kenobi’s tongue pressed down under the gag, he couldn’t do it for himself, and it looked like they were already a little chapped. The last thing Rex wanted was for them to crack. He still had hopes for that mouth once Kenobi settled down into the reality of the situation and was willing to accept their intervention voluntarily. “I want to be able to look into his eyes while I help him find his pleasure.”

Boil stepped around to tap a few key settings into the control interface, and the restraining cuffs, straps, and padded bracing bars moved smoothly around within the industrial-sized heavy dura-steel cube frame with a mechanical whir, slowly but implacably manipulating Kenobi’s body into a new configuration. When they stopped, locking into place with heavy, magnetic thumps, he was situated on his back as requested. His arms were held above his head, wrists crossed, his shoulder blades pressed down against the padded mats on the floor, his ass elevated just enough to be easily accessible, knees bent and folded up and legs spread wide open, feet secured in stirrups situated in the air above and a little wider than his hips. Kenobi was flexible enough that there was obviously no strain for him in the position, despite how he had writhed and struggled against being moved into it, and the machine was sensitive enough that it was able to detect the actual physical limitations of the joints it was manipulating to make sure the restraints pulled him into position exactly as far and fast as he could comfortably be spread and no further.

Rex knelt down between those splayed-open legs, his lips parting in an eager, wolfish grin as he reached out and rested his palms against strong thighs that jerked pointlessly within their restraints at the contact, surveying the feast of lovely, pale flesh laid out before him, every inch of it trembling and craving his touch. His smile softened as his eyes tracked up and locked into contact with their counterparts, nervousness still plainly visible in Kenobi’s expression and body language.

“Shhh, there’s nothing to fear, general,” Rex said, his hands moving in long, soothing strokes up and down the legs held comfortably suspended before him. “I told you I’m going to take good care of you, and I promise I will. Cody and the rest of the boys will be here the whole time to make sure you’re alright. Just relax for me, let yourself feel good. I guarantee you’ll feel a lot better once we’re done with the session and you’ve released all those pent up fluids and got a healthy dose of endorphins in your bloodstream again.”

Rex sighed when the only response was an emphatic head shake ‘no’, accompanied by a faint noise of protest, incoherent behind the gag. The stubborn man was apparently determined to live up to his reputation for self-neglect and unhealthy avoidance of medical requirements. Rex reached down and closed his fist around Kenobi’s erection that had only plumped up further as he’d been moved and persisted despite his claims of reluctance, squeezing it with a firm grip, chuckling at the strangled sound of mingled outrage and reluctant pleasure that drew out of the other man.

“Your head shakes no, but this,” Rex said, giving the hard cock in his fist a playful wiggle, then one slow, steady stroke, swiping his thumb across the head to spread around some of the fluid that was beginning to gather there. He squeezed firmly once again, stroking down and back up with a twisting motion that he knew would feel good. “This is saying a very insistent yes, sir. Just trust me. I’ll get you where you need to be. I can’t promise it won’t hurt a little, but no more than a good workout would.”

“No need to worry overmuch about that,” Cody interjected, crouching down so he could speak nearer to where his general was reclining in his restraint harness. “Kenobi and I spend gym time sparring with the men whenever we can carve out some time, and he loves going hard just as much as the rest of us. Sometimes a little too hard even for my taste. We’ve taken to going up against him in three-on-one matches to make sure he’s got enough of a challenge, and you can tell he’s most satisfied when we can manage to truly knock him around a few times, when he leaves the mats sore and bruised. The more thoroughly wrung-out he is at the end of this session, the better off he’ll feel in the long-run, whether he wants to admit it now, or not.”

Rex nodded thoughtfully. That tidbit of information would certainly change his approach. He stopped the gentle, teasing little caresses he’d been keeping up around the Jedi’s cock and using to trace the defined muscles of the Jedi’s abdomen, and instead strengthened his touch, pressing his hand down firmly as he moved it up along his belly and torso, stopping here and there to rub his fingers in deep, circular massaging motions as he explored the handsome body laid out before him. 

_He likes being challenged, he enjoys when his body is pushed hard, the physicality of it...perhaps even appreciates the pain itself as a sensation…?_ Rex contemplated the possibilities as his hands continued moving, watched his partner closely for reactions that would help guide the direction this session would evolve towards. Both hands ended up rubbing in strong, circular motions against firm pectorals, Rex taking a moment for himself to appreciate the unusual texture of a hairy chest under his fingers, when he was far more accustomed to smooth, hairless skin like his own. He massaged there for a good while, enjoying the chance to dig his fingers in hard to the tense muscles, taking care to give special consideration to the nipples that firmed up quickly under his attentions, running his calloused thumbs roughly over them with each pass.

 _Yes_ , he thought, not bothering to hold back a smug smile at the sharp spasm of pleasure that the general tried unsuccessfully to suppress the moment he reached out without warning and pinched both swollen little nipples _hard_ , giving them a good twist and then squeezing even harder, watching with vindication as the general’s restrained body squirmed and shuddered helplessly with pleasure, his flushed cock twitching and releasing a few little droplets of fluid in his apparent excitement. _Yeah, that’s exactly what his body’s been craving. He definitely needs it nice and hard to really get him all the way there._

“What do you think, Kix?” Cody asked, straightening up out of his crouch to stand above them with his arms crossed over his chest as he considered the situation. “Edging for the whole session with a single strong release at the end, or really put him through his paces with multiple orgasms spread out?”

“There’s benefits to either method,” Kix said thoughtfully, looking up from his datapad and stepping a little closer to kneel down near Kenobi’s head and rest two fingers against the artery in the Jedi’s neck. He was still for a few seconds, looking down at the chrono on his wrist comm for timing, then nodding in satisfaction at the elevated pulse rate. His scanner could tell him the same result with much more precision, but he knew from experience that a personal touch often did more good for both him and the patient. He rested his hand solicitously against the general’s naked shoulder, giving him more of that healthy skin contact he’d been lacking, his thumb stroking gently up and down the sensitive pulsepoint as he spoke.

“In this case, I think he’s gone too long without; edging would be too difficult to manage with his current level of sensitivity. Plus, multiple orgasms will be much more effective at clearing out his system and getting him reset back to a healthy baseline. Moving forward, once you’re taking care of him on a more routine schedule, edging would probably be the best course. We all know he’s under a lot of stress with the leadership position he’s in. A prolonged, carefully controlled build-up over a period of time with step-up, step-down intervals before allowing him to reach climax with one final, strong release allowed at the end will get him the best results.”

“Sounds good to me,” Cody said briskly, looking down at his chrono. “If we’re going with multiple orgasms, we’d best get started. Once he’s sorted out, if you’ve done your job right, he might even be wrung out enough to willingly get a few hours of sleep in tonight as well.”

“Oh, I’ll do my part, no need for concern on that score,” Rex said, aiming a grin in General Kenobi’s direction. He addressed the man directly with his next words. “You don’t need to worry about a thing, sir. I’m _very_ good at what I do. You’ll be well taken care of, and if you’re not wrung out with pleasure and ready to relax into a nice long night of sleep once we’re through, I’ll run three laps around the Negotiator next time we’re landed on Coruscant. Naked.”

The cocky words got a few good-natured laughs from the men clustered around them, but seemed to do little to put the Jedi under him at ease. The muscles he was gliding his hands over were still as tense as they had been at the beginning, and although he was no longer making protesting noises, Rex could see that his jaw was clenched tight, his teeth no doubt digging hard into the gag keeping him quiet and still.

Rex kept his sigh internal this time. If Kenobi refused to be calmed, despite his sincere assurances, he would just need to keep pressing on and through. The man would _have_ to see the truth of things once his bodily needs were finally taken care of. There wouldn’t be any way for him to escape the obvious once they’d helped him recover from the sorry state he’d let himself fall into.

“Who’s got some glide for me?” Rex asked the room at large, not able to hold back a smirk when half a dozen _vod'e_ immediately stepped forward and pulled out their preferred options from ready belt pouches. He looked over the offerings and plucked up a bottle with a familiar logo, a soft, pleasing evergreen scent filling the air when he flipped the lid open with his thumb.

It was already warm, so he tilted the bottle and dribbled some out directly over Kenobi’s cock and crease, spilling a little more into the palm of his opposite hand before setting the bottle aside. He wasn’t particularly concerned about neatness; the best sex was messy and shameless after all, and besides, there was an eager little voice in the back of his head that wanted to get this man, usually so put-together and untouchable, as filthy as possible.

He smeared his thumb and index finger through the puddle in his hand before pressing that dripping wet palm oh-so-lightly against Kenobi’s cock, beginning to squeeze and stroke it with short, teasing, barely-there motions. The one annoying part about his partner being gagged was how much it interfered with his ability to hear and gauge his reactions, but that move won him an audible grunt of surprised pleasure that caught in the Jedi’s throat.

With an even lighter touch, he ran the fingers of his other hand along that tantalizing hidden crevice, just moving his fingers up and down at first, nothing more, letting him get used to the sensation.

“Would someone mind getting down here and holding him open for me? I like to see what I’m working with,” Rex said casually, not addressing anyone in particular. As far as he was concerned, his own men of the 501st were bigger fools than he thought if they didn’t jump on the chance to touch and hold the 212th’s Jedi while they had the rare opportunity, but he certainly wouldn’t make it an order. He didn’t look up, but could hear a little bit of shuffling above him, as well as the sharp breath that Kenobi sucked in through his nose. They all ignored the little whine of humiliated protest from him when Jesse and Hardcase joined them down on the floor, one on either side of Kenobi. They reached in, careful to situate themselves where they wouldn’t get in Rex’s way, each grabbing a firm handful of flesh with one hand, spreading Kenobi’s ass wide open to Rex’s gaze.

“Mmmm, nice,” Rex murmured appreciatively, one hand still playing idly with Kenobi’s cock while with the other, he pressed the calloused pad of his thumb, shiny with glide, firmly up against that shy little pucker of flesh. He could feel Kenobi’s entire body convulse with a violent shudder at the sensation, his cock jumping under his feather-light fingertips, spitting out a little burst of fluid, his hole clenching down tight in reaction to the unexpected touch.

Rex just waited patiently, keeping up a firm pressure there with his thumb, not pushing it inside yet, just pressing down against that tight little furl, every now and then moving his thumb in small, soothing circles to relax his partner and smear the slick around.

After about a minute with nothing more alarming happening, Kenobi began to ease back out of his guarded state, which was what Rex was waiting for. He rose up on his knees and lifted his hand from Kenobi’s cock, leaning over and pressing himself up between those spread thighs and over his prone body, propping himself up with a hand near Kenobi’s shoulder and bringing his face in close. He stared down at that lovely face, the bright red gag holding those enticing lips apart, a little trickle of drool already escaping from one corner of his mouth, his head turned to the side, eyes clenched tightly shut. Rex held still for several moments, hovering close enough that he knew Kenobi could feel the little puffs of his breath exhaled against his cheek.

He was in no hurry. He could wait out the general. If the man proved overly stubborn, there were a few more things he could try until he got his way. They both knew what he wanted.

It took several more heartbeats, but Kenobi finally gave in, blinking his eyes open and turning his head to meet Rex’s own gaze, his face tense, his brow furrowed with mingled anger, frustration, and determination. But his eyes, those lovely blue eyes, were already beginning to glaze over with an overwhelming pleasure that he couldn’t deny.

That was what he wanted. Just like that.

Rex held the general’s gaze locked with his own as he tilted his thumb and began to press it inside, strong and steady, not giving any quarter despite the tight resistance of the body under his own. Kenobi didn’t make a sound, but he was shaking again, his teeth visibly clamping down harder on the gag, his hips flinching and trying to jerk away but getting nowhere for his efforts. Rex just kept pushing in, deeper, nudging in hard to force the thick joint of his knuckle past that tight clenching ring of muscle. Once he had his thumb all the way in, he stilled for a moment, giving them both the opportunity to really savor the sensation. He did his best to ignore the hungry little twitch of his own cock, his body already craving the feeling of those hot little flutters contracting around more sensitive flesh once he had the chance to finally sink himself inside.

He pulled his thumb out just a bit, then pushed it back in as deep as he could, rotating it 90 degrees and tugging gently sideways against the rim of Kenobi’s hole, beginning to stretch it out, forcing him open just a little wider. That got him a much stronger reaction, Kenobi breaking eye contact again and flinching away with a muffled whimper of discomfort, his cheeks flushed bright red, his cock rock-hard and twitching, neglected now and occasionally smearing drops of pearly fluid against his stomach as he continued to squirm.

“Hey now, none of that,” Rex said chidingly. This session was for Kenobi, it was true, but they were both a part of this. He had needs as well, and being able to see his partner’s eyes during an encounter so he could measure and adjust his own actions according to their responses was one of his primary ones.

With Kenobi folded up like he was, Rex could balance himself just fine and still do what he wanted to, so he re-situated himself, careful to keep his thumb pressed up deep inside, leaning back a little until he could comfortably balance himself on just his knees, his body pressed up tight against the warm cradle of Kenobi’s hips, freeing up his other hand. He wrapped it around the lower half of Kenobi’s face, his palm pressed over the gag, and tapped his index finger insistently against the distinctive beauty mark that rested on the delicate patch of skin just beneath the corner of Kenobi’s right eye.

“Come on sir, open up those pretty eyes for me,” Rex urged. “You need to stop fighting me on this. I’m not your enemy, none of us are, we’re just trying to help you.”

When the general kept his face turned away, his eyes stubbornly closed, Rex sighed again.

“I won’t ask much of you; I know this is your first session in a very long time and I’m willing to make allowances for the fact that this is all probably a little overwhelming after you’ve neglected yourself for so long. But this behavior is unacceptable. You’re setting a terrible example for the more junior troopers who are watching. All I’ve asked of you is that you keep your eyes open for me. I understand the occasional flinch or flutter, that’s fine of course, but otherwise, I expect you to make a good faith effort to meet me halfway on this. If you continue to willfully disregard my one request, I’ll assume this is just punishment-seeking behavior and treat you accordingly. Do you know what that means?”

When there was no response, Rex lost some of his patience and tightened his grip on Kenobi’s stubborn face, shaking it from side to side as he raised his voice authoritatively. “Answer me!”

Kenobi’s eyes immediately snapped open despite himself, resistance gleaming within them, glaring up at where Rex was glowering right back down at him.

Rex gave his face another little shake, meeting those eyes and staring him down without giving a centimeter of ground.

“Well?”

The contest of wills felt something like prying a nail out of duracrete with his bare fingernails, but finally Kenobi relented enough to give his head a tiny negative shake.

It was something. And his eyes were open for now, at least, even if they were still shining with defiance. Rex relaxed his fingers in acknowledgement, stroking them gently along the general’s cheek, soothing away the quickly fading pink impressions his fingertips had left behind on that high cheekbone.

“I’m only stopping to explain this because I’m not completely sure you understand what you’re asking for by acting this way,” Rex explained, deliberately gentling his voice in an effort to get through to the man beneath him. He suspected the general knew _precisely_ what he was asking for with these little shows of insubordination, suspected that Kenobi craved the domination, and would only be truly satisfied with a session that _made_ him submit, one that forcefully, but lovingly, whipped the pleasure out of him. But he also recognized that Kenobi had gone without for a long, long time, perhaps long enough that he couldn’t even decipher his own needs consciously anymore. This session would be an intense one regardless, but the last thing Rex wanted was for it to go past the line of what Kenobi could tolerate.

“When you act this way, deliberately disrespecting the simple, reasonable requests I make of you as your partner, you are telling me you want to be punished. You’re asking me to apply pain or humiliation or whatever other tools I deem fit to force you back into acceptable behavior. Some people need that in order to find true satiation, and there’s no shame in it if that’s the case. I know for a fact that the Negotiator has a well-stocked storage locker with whips and clamps and spikes and shockers we could borrow if you really want to go down that road, sir. I’d probably start simpler, with just my hand, bend you over my knee and spank your pretty, stubborn ass until it’s cherry red and you’re howling behind that gag, and if you were still asking for it after that, keep going from there with other methods until we found something that you were willing to respect. You’d have trouble sitting down in your big, fancy council chair for days, and every clone in the GAR would know exactly why.”

Rex watched as Kenobi blinked up at him, clearly taken aback and uncertain how sincere his words were. That was easy enough to answer; Rex hadn’t been lying or exaggerating in the least and he let every inch of his resolve shine through his face. Kenobi’s eyes tracked away from his own for a moment, looking up and over Rex’s shoulder, presumably wordlessly petitioning his own commander to see if there was any assistance to be had from that corner. Rex had no concern on that front. Cody had chosen to place his general in Rex’s hands and entrusted him with the task of seeing this through. As long as he wasn’t stepping out of line to cause emotional damage or genuine physical injury, it would be highly irregular to interfere with how Rex chose to run the session. He knew his authority wouldn’t be undercut from that direction.

Apparently not seeing the weak link that he was hoping for, Kenobi’s eyes darted around the room, finding only fond and excited gazes focused on him from all sides. The room had slowly filled up while they were getting situated, and by now, Rex expected that nearly every man of the 212th and 501st not on an active duty roster was probably present. Most of the men staring back were already working their own cocks, some stroking quickly, others taking their time, everyone either fully stripped down by now or having simply pulled their erections out through the convenient slit in the groin of their blacks. Groups of clones were tangled together further back, scattered throughout the room, clusters of men having fallen into open sessions of their own in the interim. Rex watched as Kenobi took in the dozens of men gathered close around him in wordless support, nearly all fondling themselves as they stared eagerly down at their general, each smiling encouragingly as he met their eyes. What Kenobi _didn’t_ find was anyone willing to intercede and prevent him from finding the physical satisfaction his own body needed so badly.

“Please don’t make me do that, sir,” Rex said, deliberately making an effort to put all the care and compassion he was genuinely feeling into his voice and eyes as he spoke. He didn’t know exactly how the Jedi’s powers worked, no one who wasn’t one of them really did, but he knew they could sense something of what the people around them felt. He meant what he was saying, and tried to project that sincerity as clearly as he could. “I don’t want to have to do any of that, I just want to make this good for you, and I know we can get you there without going into any of those measures today, if you let me.

“All I ask is that you keep your eyes open for me, just try, please. That’s not so much, is it? It’s alright if you can’t do it all the time, sometimes things get too much and you have to blink for a minute or look away, I understand. But I need you to try for me. Alright? Please, general? This is important to me, I need this.”

Rex couldn’t read the Jedi’s mind, had no idea what thoughts were darting around inside that clever mind of his, but he was clearly terribly conflicted about the situation, his eyes looking almost tormented as they stared directly into Rex’s own. It didn’t dim Rex’s resolve in the slightest when the general shook his head again and made a garbled noise that sounded like negation. He could tell the man’s heart wasn’t in it this time, that he was only still fighting out of a misguided sense of stubbornness.

“We only want to take care of you. You know that don’t you?” Rex had to pause and clear his throat to dial back the pleading tone that had entered his own voice with the words. “Please don’t make this into something it’s not, just relax, just let go and take it. I’ll take good care of you, I promise, just let yourself feel it and you won’t regret putting your trust in me, I swear it.”

Kenobi broke off their eye contact, sucking in a deep breath of air through flared nostrils and for a moment Rex despaired of ever getting through to him. But then he noticed something.

 _Kenobi wasn’t closing his eyes._

Oh, sweet, sweet man, he really was willing to meet him halfway on this despite his misgivings, wasn’t he? Rex’s lips lifted up into a genuine, joyful smile as Kenobi kept his eyes open, fixed on the ceiling, his body trembling with a little head-to-toe shiver as if he’d felt that incandescent moment of joy jolt through him as well. 

Rex leaned over, pressing a fervent little kiss against the side of Kenobi’s knee, slowly pulling his thumb out of his ass at the same time. He didn’t waste any time, sliding his fingers through the excess puddle of glide that was still pooled around Kenobi’s groin, pressing his index finger up against that tight little hole, pushing it in and _in_ , penetrating deeper than he could reach before with one insistent thrust. Kenobi’s breath grew unsteady for a few moments, and his entire body was still painfully tense, but he wasn’t jerking in his restraints anymore, he wasn’t fighting him like he’d been, and Rex would take his victories where he could get them at this point.

He began stroking his finger in and out, focusing on keeping his movements strong and steady. It was just...as he continued his efforts it was impossible not to notice that it was incredibly slow going. This was definitely going at a different pace than he was used to.

“Cody, come down here for a second, would you? I want to show you something.” Rex stilled the slight thrusting motions of his finger as Cody joined him down on the floor between Kenobi’s legs. He nodded over at the bottle of glide sitting nearby. “Get slicked up, I want you to feel this. Once it’s your turn with him, you’ll have to be more careful with him than normal, he’s incredibly tight down here.”

“I told you before, my general’s not made of glass,” Cody said, his voice almost offended on Kenobi’s behalf even as he was tipping the bottle to carefully drizzle a thick line of glide over his fingers. “He’s not going to break with a little bit of discomfort on the way to his pleasure.”

“I know,” Rex said patiently. “A little pain in the right place usually just adds a nice blend of spice to the session. But seriously, you need to feel this. Stick one of yours in with mine, you’ll see what I mean.”

With Jesse and Hardcase still down there, holding Kenobi open with one hand each and keeping up a light, steady massage of his buttocks to try to ease the worst of the general’s tension while they were at it, the space had grown pretty crowded, but they made it work smoothly enough. Rex had definitely been part of sessions with much more of a profusion of limbs involved than this. The more the merrier, as far as he was concerned.

His two men from the 501st were doing a good job staying out of the way while they assisted. Jesse seemed mostly content just to watch for now, his free hand occasionally roaming soothingly across tense muscles or stroking gently through the general’s hair. Hardcase was, as always, much more full of energy, pumping his own cock with quick, eager motions of his free hand as his eyes roamed greedily along the exposed body of their Jedi. It looked like he was almost ready to come, grinning widely as he leaned in and angled his cock up so his seed would arc and stripe across the general’s chest when he spilled. Rex certainly had no objections; he appreciated the help they’d both offered and interested bystanders were always welcome at the periphery of even a closed session so long as they didn’t interfere with the primary objective. Judging from the eager crowd, quickening breaths, and increasingly loud sounds of oiled flesh being stroked all around them, he suspected Hardcase’s would hardly be the last load of come that was pumped out and rubbed into the Jedi’s skin before the night was over.

Rex slid his finger almost all the way out, smiling a little as Cody notched his own index finger close beside his in wordless synch, pressing in firmly at the same time Rex started his next stroke. The sudden increase in thickness penetrating him caused another violent shudder to sweep through Kenobi, his body trying to flinch away from the sting, accompanied by a muffled noise of discomfort.

“Hush, sir, you’re alright, we’ve got you,” Cody said almost absently, laying his free hand proprietarily against Kenobi’s flank and petting him with gentle, soothing strokes, most of his focus kept on applying a carefully measured, steady pressure with his finger. “Just trust us, you know we’d never injure you. You’ll feel much better once we’re done here. After this, we’ll get you set up with a tray of rations, and you’ll feel tired enough to sleep through the night. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Rex smiled at the tender words, fighting back the little sting of jealousy that tried to rise up. He had nothing but respect for General Skywalker; the man’s boldness and skill were exactly the right match for the fighting spirits of the men he led. But they shared nothing like the bond General Kenobi had built with his men. He _cared_ about them, each one, with a depth of feeling Rex had rarely seen anywhere, let alone within natural-born military ranks, and the 212th had responded with a fierce degree of love and loyalty in turn. Sometimes Rex couldn’t help but wish he was truly a part of that unit, not just an occasional fond visitor.

“You were right, he really is tight down here. Even with just two fingers, he's struggling to take it in. Different body composition, or just that stressed?”

“I suspect a mix of both,” Rex said thoughtfully. “We can get Kix to examine him later in the session if he still hasn’t loosened up after the first fuck. You may want to look into getting him set up with a long-use plug to wear if this continues to be an issue. I’ll just have to be more careful with him than usual this first time to make sure there’s no tearing.”

“There better not be,” Cody growled protectively.

“I know what I’m doing,” Rex said calmly, taking no offense. “I think we should get the first orgasm out of the way before I try to get my cock in there. It’ll relax him and get his body to a healthier place.”

Cody nodded his agreement, his shoulder pressed tight against Rex’s, his finger still moving in perfect synch with Rex’s own in and out of the man beneath them.

“I’ll give him a good tickle, if you work his cock?” Rex proposed.

Another nod, and then his _vod_ was carefully extracting his finger out from alongside Rex’s. Cody reached up with both hands and set them in place, beginning with a deliberately slow, twisting rhythm of strokes up and down along Kenobi’s cock. Rex pulled his remaining finger out as well, liberally reapplying a generous coating of glide onto his index and middle fingers, then reaching back down to drive both in at once, shoving them in hard with carefully calculated force, curling his fingertips up and putting pressure right where he knew it would do the most good.

Kenobi tensed even further than he had been and tried to curl his whole body up with a muffled cry at the sudden intense dual stimulation, obviously wracked by waves of fierce pleasure intermingled with stinging pain radiating out from where Rex was forcing him open and skillfully stimulating him from within, combined with Cody’s increasingly firm and fast strokes pumping tight around his cock.

This was one of the parts Rex loved best, the smell of sweat and sex heavy in the air, watching his fingers force their way past any resistance to penetrate deep within, feeling them engulfed inside that tight, wet heat, drawing out muffled whimpers of pleasure, his partner teetering just on the brink of orgasm. The wet slapping sounds of flesh on flesh grew louder as Cody pumped his hands faster, tightening his grip on the base and shaft with his left hand as he stroked, focusing his right hand on just the head, squeezing tight in rhythmic pulses against the sensitive nerves there, rubbing his thumb hard up and over the slit at the end of each of his strokes.

Kenobi twisted his head to the side, his whole body spasming and struggling violently against the bonds for a moment before he fell still again, his cheek pressed against the mat under him, his eyes clenched shut. Rex watched closely, and felt a burning ember of pride in his gut when the Jedi blinked his eyes open again after only a few seconds. The general stole a quick glance his way, but only for a moment, his eyes darting away as soon as he realized Rex was staring back at him, eager for that moment of connection. Instead, he returned to staring up towards the ceiling, obviously making a deliberate effort, keeping his eyes open wide even as his body shuddered and writhed under their attentions.

That hadn’t been easy for him and Rex knew it; he was only trying so hard because Rex had asked it of him, and his admiration and affection for the man pinned beneath him blazed into an inferno.

Oh, he was going to make sure this was _good_ for their Jedi.

Rex looked up, meeting Cody’s eyes, and the two of them moved in unison, Rex jabbing in hard, pressing right up against that sensitive cluster of nerves and flicking his fingertips forcefully with a strong, sustained pressure, while Cody squeezed down, doubling the speed of his strokes. Kix, still kneeling close to Kenobi’s head and carefully monitoring the situation, helped out by reaching over and skimming his knuckles rapidly over one of Kenobi’s pebbled nipples, then pinched it tightly and twisted, more than enough to give him another solid jolt of sensation.

Kenobi was nearly silent as he came, sucking a huge gasp of air in through his nose, his body tensing all over and spasming with convulsions as his pleasure suddenly peaked and exploded out of him. Cody released a satisfied grunt as his general shook under his hands, keeping up his strokes with a slightly looser grip as trickles of come continued to spill out, one spurt having reaching as high as the general’s collarbone.

He had clearly _really_ needed that.

~~~~~

They’d backed off a little to give the general some cool-down time, keeping their hands temporarily away from his softened cock and focusing on long, gentle touches across the rest of his body to keep him sensitized and engaged.

But Rex judged that enough time had passed now. The intention was for General Kenobi to get back to a healthy physical baseline by making sure he got more than one orgasm out of his system that evening, and Rex was determined to deliver on that promise.

He was still a little concerned about how tight the man under him was, but was becoming less so by the minute. He had worked up to three fingers inside now, and while it was still a pretty snug fit, there was a notable difference in how easily he could move them in and out of the man beneath than he could when he’d first begun.

Rex’s attention was drawn away from the meticulous patterns his fingers were twisting and pressing into by the sound of a particularly loud grunt of satisfaction, accompanied by a handful of low groans and the sound of wet flesh being smeared together. The men had remained considerate and respectful of their general, keeping their mess contained to below his neck, careful to spill their pleasure only on flesh that would welcome it, far from sensitive tissue that could be irritated like eyes or nostrils. The grunt had come from Tracer, kneeling now beside Kenobi, one hand still gently petting his own sensitive cock as he eased down from his orgasm. It warmed Rex’s belly to see how tenderly he was running his other hand across the general’s flexing abs, caressing the ticklish flesh with affectionate fingers, smearing his own contribution around with the combined seed of over a dozen of his brothers by that point into his skin, even as he was leaning to one side to share a deep kiss with Hardcase who was eagerly reciprocating.

Their seed was his, his was theirs; virtually every one of the _vod'e_ he had ever talked to about turn-ons shared a variation of this one. Kenobi was covered with their spend by now; so many of his troopers had come over his prone body that it was spilling over at multiple points and dripping down his sides. There were more than Tracer’s hands at work spreading that seed around, diligently trying to discover all of the secret places on their general’s body that brought him pleasure, and not-so-incidentally rubbing their come deep into his skin at the same time, so their scent would linger on his body as long as possible.

Rex brought his attention back to the matter at hand, and noted with satisfaction that his fingers were moving far more freely now than they had been even just a few minutes before. His cock, like all of his brothers’, was thicker and longer than most humanoids could claim, and it would definitely still be a tight fit to get it in there, but he was confident that he could do so now with no risk of injury.

And...and really, there was plenty of glide already in place, he had recoated his fingers several times out of an abundance of caution, using so much that the excess was dripping in slow, ticklish streams down over Kenobi’s ass where Hardcase and Jesse’s fingers were still considerately holding him open. Semen wasn’t a terribly effective lubricant on its own, but with this much glide already in place…

Rex’s cock twitched eagerly at the thought, and he had to press the heel of his hand hard against the base of it for a moment to rein himself in. Best to get this show moving, or his own control, no matter how beskar-hard he prided himself on keeping it, would be strained to make it to the end of the session. Kenobi’s hot, tight body, his wide, pretty eyes, and that blushing shyness would be enough to test the control of a saint. He gave in to the wicked little thought and scraped his free hand down across Kenobi’s chest and abs, scooping up a gleaming handful of come that was identical to his own in every meaningful way. He shuddered as he spread a thick layer of it over his cock, reaching out to smear the remainder across Kenobi’s twitching hole as he slowly drew his fingers out with a few last lingering caresses. A fresh jolt of arousal shook him at the thought of their seed truly coating every inch of their Jedi, inside and out, fucked deep into the most private places of him.

This could be his one chance to personally make it happen. He meant to make the most of it.

“Thanks guys, I’ll take it from here.” Hardcase and Jesse withdrew with smiles and nods, making room for Rex to shuffle up close into the cradle of Kenobi’s hips, nudging the tip of his hard, aching cock up against the quivering pink sheath that he had finally finished making ready for him. One hand stayed around his cock, lining it up so he’d be able to push in nice and smooth, the other closed over Kenobi’s hip, his fingers gripping tight, his thumb rubbing back and forth in soothing little strokes.

He started to press forward without further hesitation, hearing but choosing to ignore Kenobi’s muted whine of insincere protest, looking up to meet Kenobi’s eyes for only a second before the Jedi’s eyelids fluttered closed and a louder whimper muffled in his throat as Rex continued to lean forward, not in yet, slowly increasing the pressure against that initial resistance, eventually bracing his thighs and shoving forward, giving his hips just enough of a solid jolt to get the thick head of his cock in past that first clenching barrier.

Kriff, Kenobi was still tight. Rex had worked the man with his fingers for nearly twenty minutes and he already had an orgasm under his belt to relax him for this part, how was his hole still so perfectly _kriffing_ tight around Rex’s cock, clenching down around him with a blazingly hot, blissful pressure. And star’s end, but that delicious little muffled, choked off cry, equal parts helpless protest and shocked pleasure, would haunt his fantasies for years to come, he was sure of it. Rex tore his eyes away from Kenobi’s face. The Jedi’s eyes were still closed, but Rex would allow it, he understood it was a lot, for the both of them, and besides, he wanted to watch something else just as much right now, watch as he started to move, slow, easy thrusts at first, his cock sinking gradually deeper into that hot, clenching hole, watch as it slowly disappeared, inch by inch, inside the strong, beautiful body that was reluctantly welcoming him in.

With every thrust, every give-and-take portion that he managed to force inside, the penetration went smoother, Kenobi’s body knowing what it needed and beginning to relax into the sensation despite himself. Rex paused once he was about halfway in, to re-balance himself and catch his breath. He let go of his cock, no longer needing to steady it now he was solidly in there, and moved that hand to Kenobi’s opposite hip, tightening his grip with both. He took a deep, steadying breath, sending up a silent prayer for control to whoever might be listening, then thrust forward with one strong, smooth motion, watching spellbound as the remaining five or so inches of his cock was swallowed up within seconds. Kenobi tensed every muscle in his body as Rex finally sank in to the hilt, feeling him so deep inside, his back arching up as much as his restraints would let him, his limbs shaking, his hole clamping down for a moment of intense pressure, then just quivering in uncertain little fits and starts around his cock, squeezing down and caressing his shaft with more of that perfect, hot pressure.

At that point he had to stop and take a moment to just breathe. He shifted his hips around a little, just easing his way, testing the waters, both of his hands now clasped tight around Kenobi’s trim hips. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from the sight, only the base of his cock visible, the whole thick column of it fully speared inside the powerful Jedi, forcing Kenobi’s sweet little hole wide around it.

Kriff, he just needed one moment to collect himself before really getting to work, just a couple of seconds, or else he was in danger of going off like a Nabooian firecracker. While he held still and steadied himself, he mindfully loosened the dura-steel grip of his fingers. They all respected the general’s toughness, and he wasn’t overly concerned with leaving a bruise or two in the wake of their activities, but he had no interest in causing the wrong kind of hurt either. He had promised to make this good, and he meant to keep his word. The way Kenobi’s back was still sharply arched, his whole body still shaking with sensation, Rex suspected that wouldn’t be an issue. He decided then and there that once Kenobi found his pleasure this time, he would let himself have the indulgence of an orgasm as well. When he was running a session to help another like this, he usually restrained himself to getting off with his hand after the session was formally concluded, not wanting to distract himself with seeking his own satisfaction, but this time…the thought of finishing in him, releasing his seed deep inside the Jedi was just too tempting. He wanted those traces of himself and his brothers, fresh and hot and vibrant, to paint the insides of their general, he wanted High General Obi-Wan Kenobi to carry that invisible mark around inside him long after he managed to wash the rest of their spend from the surface of his skin.

He just needed a moment to get himself together. Just a few moments of stillness buried deep before he got down to the real business of fucking their general until he couldn’t see straight.

~~~~~

Cody positioned himself up near Kenobi’s head, making soothing noises as he reached out to cradle and stroke that beloved face with gentle hands. He softly caressed across the general’s brow, sweeping his thumbs under his eyes and along his cheekbones until finally his general rewarded his patience by blinking his eyes open and meeting his own concerned stare. It nearly broke Cody’s heart when he saw the wetness there, his general pushed nearly to tears by the stress of the situation, by the unfamiliar strength of the sensations he was experiencing.

He leaned in and pressed a kiss high on his general’s cheek. He didn’t break eye contact to look, but could tell when Rex finally started to move again from the way his thrusts began to gently rock his general’s entire body in rhythmic little pulses.

“Hush now sir, hush, it’ll start to feel good again in just a minute,” Cody whispered softly, continuing to pepper that beloved face with kisses around the gag, running his fingers reverently through golden, red-tinged hair, along the smooth lines of those strong arms stretched out and strapped into place above his head.

When your partner was gagged, it was always hard to tell by ear exactly when the quiet whimpers of pain transformed into mewls of pleasure, but in this case Cody could see the precise moment of transition captured in those clear, bright eyes. Could see the moment when betrayed confusion and pain was washed away by the overwhelming sensations rushing through his body, the moment when his general wholeheartedly embraced what he was feeling and began to allow himself to submit to the pleasure they were working so hard to impart on him. When he was finally able to let himself go and admit how much he had been craving what they were giving to him.

“That’s it,” he breathed, leaning in close again to press his lips against skin and taste the salt as a single tear broke free to slide down his general’s cheek. “Just let Rex take care you. All you need to do is let go and take it. Just like that, feels good now, doesn’t it.”

Kenobi was shaking again, his recently spent cock twitching and quickly firming up again under the ruthless pleasure being forced into his body. Cody reached one hand down to help it along; Kenobi wasn’t as young as he and his brothers and would probably need a little extra encouragement this second time to get him there. He had been inclined to try for three orgasms when they first started, but decided then and there that two would be enough for now, that after this one, his general would be more than ready to relax into the care and rest that would follow. He closed his hand around that mostly-erect cock, still slick with glide and come, and began to move in slow even strokes, matching his pace to the deep, powerful thrusts Rex had fallen into.

“Just like that, sir, just let it happen. You’re in good hands, I wouldn’t have ever let anyone but the very best touch you, just relax and let Rex get you there. We’ll take good care of you from now on, I promise, won’t let it get this bad again. Next time, I’ll take care of you myself, you have my word. We’ll take our time opening you up again, make sure you’re ready for me, and my cock will feel just like this, we’re all built the same down there. I’ll feel just as good lighting you up inside as Rex does, we all will. Waxer and Boil, Longshot and Trapper, and everyone else here who cares about you and wants to see you taken care of. We’ll take turns to make sure someone’s always ready to give you the pleasure and care you don’t want to admit you need.”

His general was staring up at him, his eyes wet and unfocused but still somehow fixed and staring directly into his own. His previously-tense body had finally fallen slack in glorious abandon, at last fully relaxing into the session, accepting their loving touches as the gifts they were intended to be.

“And you’ll take care of us too, won’t you? That’s how it works, really. This session is just for you, just to take care of you because you need it now, but soon we’ll have others that _you_ can help with. Sessions are for everyone, to make sure we all feel good and healthy and loved. You’ll enjoy it, I promise, it’s all pleasure and caring, with sharpness for those who prefer it and softness for all the rest. When you join us for real, everyone will be so happy to see you, you’ll bring so much joy to the men, you can’t even imagine. We’ve wanted you to be ours for so long, but thought you were spoken for elsewhere. Now that we know you’re not, that you’ve been so terribly neglected all this time, we’ll take care of you ourselves, I swear. So many have wanted to fuck you or be fucked by you, and I can’t think of a single man among us who hasn’t dreamed about pushing their cock into that beautiful, clever mouth of yours. You’ll give that to us, won’t you, sir? We’ve been craving it for so long, the feel of your lips wrapped around our cocks, of pressing inside your welcoming heat, of your throat moving around us, tight and wet and choking us down, swallowing every drop our spend…”

He heard a faint wet smacking noise, and when he looked closer, Cody could see little bobbing movements of the gag in his general’s mouth, _kriffing stars_ , the man was _sucking_ on it. He lifted one hand from where it was stroking tenderly through his general’s hair for a moment to press down firmly against the base of his own achingly hard cock. _Next time_ , he soothed it nonsensically, working hard to put aside his own desires for now. _We’ll get you wet in there next time._ It was so obvious now how badly Kenobi wanted it, wanted them, wanted everything they were doing and everything they were going to do to him. Cody couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to see it.

Kenobi’s eyes were practically black with arousal, his hips twitching up readily now, rolling with eager little movements down to meet Rex’s driving thrusts and then back up to welcome Cody’s stroking hand, his breath catching and whistling irregularly through his nose as he tried to pant through the pleasure. Cody slid his fingers up along Obi-Wan’s chin, ruffling through his beard, passing over those stretched-thin lips, then dipping in to caress inside his cheek, relishing the feel of that wet, pink flesh, pausing for just a moment before striking. He pressed his fingers down hard without warning against the bright red sliver of the gag visible between those lips, pushing it in deep so the straps dug into the corners of his general’s lips and the ball hit the back of his throat and stayed there. Kenobi’s eyes widened in surprise, his body clamping down fiercely as his air was briefly cut off, as he gagged and choked on the wide object being forced deeper into him, cutting off his airway. Cody smiled with satisfaction as the cock he was fisting jumped hard in his hand, twitching with excitement at the sensation.

Rex grunted a little in pleased surprise when the hole he was thrusting into suddenly tightened up around him as Kenobi involuntarily tensed up, struggling for air, intensifying the sensation for both men. He adapted quickly, switching over immediately to shorter, faster strokes, grabbing Kenobi’s hips again with bruising strength and tilting them up just that bit needed to get better leverage, pounding his cock into that tight, clenching hole as fast and hard as he could safely manage without injury.

“He’s ready, Cody,” Rex said, his voice strained as he struggled to keep up the rhythm and force of his new pace, getting close to orgasm himself as he punched his hips forward over and over with perfectly measured force deep into that perfect, hot sheath. “He’s almost there, I can feel it, just a little more to get him there.”

Cody nodded, sensing the same. He kept up the pressure on the gag, just a few more seconds, Kenobi’s face flushing bright red, his lungs beginning to strain as his body sought a fresh breath of air it was unable to pull in. Cody tightened his fist around his general’s cock, almost to the point of pain, jacking his hand up and down as fast as he could manage. He stared down into Kenobi’s eyes that were locked with his own, dark with arousal and wide with something that would have been close to panic if it hadn’t been so overwhelmed by the tidal wave of pleasure that was rapidly overtaking him.

It was a matter of seconds before his body relented, the tormenting waves of sensation it was being battered with too much. Their eye contact was broken when Kenobi flung his head back, his limbs all straining against their cuffs as a powerful orgasm swept him up. Cody kept his fingers pressed down on the gag just long enough for the first overwhelming surge of pleasure to sweep through him, then released it, flipping the catch and pulling it out entirely, running his fingers soothingly through Kenobi’s hair as he immediately sucked in a long gasp of air through his mouth, panting in and out quickly as his body continued to shudder with pleasure, the orgasm still rushing through him. Rex had pumped himself in hard one final time when he felt the climax began to overtake the Jedi, then just held himself inside, still and deep, keeping steady pressure against that spot inside, giving Kenobi’s hole something satisfying to clench down against as his muscles spasmed and fluttered uncontrollably. As the waves of pleasure were beginning to slow, but before they ceased entirely, Rex started pumping his hips hard again, each thrust going deep, the sharp sound of flesh meeting flesh music to his ears as his hips slapped up against Kenobi’s ass with every push, the friction of that tight little quivering hole so sweet, so perfectly sweet, clinging hotly to his cock until he finally tipped over the edge himself, bowing his head and gritting his teeth as the pleasure built and built and finally exploded out of him in a wave of sensation. He kept thrusting a few times in the wake of it, grunting with satisfaction as he continued to drive his cock in and out through the wet sensation of his own come, well-satisfied by imagining he was rubbing it in along those tender, inner walls, making sure the Jedi absorbed every ounce of it within himself so he’d always carry a piece of him wherever he went in life.

Cody made sure to stroke his general’s cock through the peak and then a little beyond, milking that shuddering body for as much come as he could coax out, relishing the feeling of the warm thick spend that dribbled out over his fingers. It was less than he had spilled the first time, but they definitely still had some more work to do over the next few days to really get his body reset to the healthy baseline where it should be.

By the time Cody was beginning to ease his general down, setting his softening cock gently down against his belly with a soft pat and resting his other hand, warm and reassuring, against his shoulder, Boil and Tracer were kneeling down with warm, damp cloths, running them gently over Kenobi’s body to clean away the worst of the mess he and the others had made of himself. 

Although the gag had been removed, Kenobi made no effort to speak, his eyes held closed and his mouth quivering as he pulled deep, unsteady breaths in and out of himself.

The session over, Cody reached out on one side and began the process of releasing all of the buckles and straps that had held him steady for their efforts, Longshot wordlessly reaching out to help on the opposite side.

Rex was a little concerned about how Kenobi would respond in the immediate aftermath of their session. He wasn’t afraid of being injured, or any kind of retaliation at all, for that matter. He knew the last thing the general would want was to hurt any of the men under his charge. What he _was_ concerned about was whether the general would allow himself to be soothed down as he should be. Given his level of resistance throughout the session, Rex was worried he might flee the room before they could truly gentle him down as he would undoubtedly need.

He wanted to reassure the man, to bundle him up, to fold him willing into his arms, to stroke his hair away from his forehead and feel him lean into Rex’s strength just this once, rather than always insisting on carrying all the burden himself. He reached out to do just that.

Rather than fleeing, however, as soon as the last strap was removed and he was freed, Kenobi threw himself to the side and into Cody’s lap, burying his face in his Commander’s neck, wrapping his arms around his sides, up his back, clinging hard to his shoulders. Cody held him back just as tightly, one arm wrapping around his waist to hold him down hard, his muscles visibly flexing as he pinned him securely in place, the other reaching up to wrap a strong hand around the back of his neck, stroking gentle fingers through the short hairs there.

Rex stopped his reaching hand in mid-motion, trying hard to bury the sting of rejection deep down where it couldn’t be felt. He reminded himself harshly that this hadn’t been about him, not really, that Kenobi was allowed to have his own preferences, to act on his own wants and needs, and those wouldn’t necessarily align with how Rex would have liked everything to turn out. He had done his job well, and if all he had to take away from this session were the memories of that bright, cleansing pleasure shining out of lovely eyes, the perfect fit of that gorgeous body that had given way and welcomed him inside as smoothly as a custom-made holster by the end, it would have to be enough. He looked away, began to gather his legs under him to depart, but stopped when he felt hesitant fingers come to rest on his arm with a pressure so light he barely felt it.

Kenobi was looking over at him, his head still resting on Cody’s shoulder, but turned in his direction now, his eyes half-lidded and dim with the soft glow of hazy pleasure that sometimes overcame people in the aftermath of intense sessions like the one they had just pushed him through. The general’s fingertips twitched against Rex’s skin, a little beckoning, _come here_ gesture that he couldn’t help but obey.

He drew in close, following the barely-there pressure of those fingertips urging him on, until he was near enough that Kenobi could lift his head from Cody’s shoulder and lean away just enough to press his lips softly against Rex’s own. Rex felt a little tremor shake him as he drew in a sharp breath through his nose, taking care to respond gently, so gently, his own lips moving in tender counterpoint against the mouth pressing so sweetly against his.

Eventually Rex pulled away a little, never deepening the kiss beyond what was offered, but not able to resist adding a hint of tongue at the very end, just a little kitten lick over the general’s lower lip to steal a taste of that mouth that he had wanted to sample for years. Kenobi’s eyes fluttered back open as he drew away, his mouth curving up into a quiet little smile. He rested his head back against Cody’s shoulder, his face still turned towards Rex, nuzzling there contentedly as Cody’s hand on the back of his neck pulled him in close, tucking him securely under Cody’s chin. Cody and his general reached out at the same time, the commander’s hand strong and insistent, Kenobi’s touch whisper soft, both pulling Rex in close as they fell sideways to lay down on the soft padded floormat.

Kenobi continued to cling hard to Cody, their chests pressed tight together, both settling comfortably on their sides. Rex lay down where their tugging hands had urged him, a little hesitant at first, but happy to tuck himself in close against Kenobi’s back when Cody reached an arm over his general’s waist to pull him firmly into place. Rex reached an arm over to wrap around the Jedi’s side, his hand resting tentatively over his heart, and was filled with happiness when Kenobi loosened one of his hands from Cody’s shoulders to press against his. Rex took the hint and lifted his hand, gathering Kenobi’s up under his and lacing their fingers together, feeling the soft rise and fall of both men’s breaths under his palm and against his knuckles, their arms comfortably curled up and held securely in place.

Rex didn’t know who came over with the soft, warm blanket that got tucked in all around them with gentle caring hands, but he was grateful for it.

They rested there, content in the perfectly struck balance that they had finally found.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning: This story begins with Obi-Wan restrained and gagged, in a place of definite non-con territory, but over the course of the story he grows to enjoy what is being done to him, and by the end, he has accepted that the people doing this to him have good intentions, and he's welcoming both the sex as well as embracing the men who were raping him by the end. 
> 
> If that is not your cup of tea, please give this story a pass!


End file.
